Fate
by becfromaussie
Summary: Sydney returns after being missing for two years, she remembers everything, including Lauren. How will Vaughn react to the gift, Sydney brings back with her? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one. A ghost walks in.

Disclaimer- I do not own ALIAS. (Unfortunately) that honour goes to J.J Abrams and ABC.

Rating- PG-13.

Summary- AU Season 3.

Sydney returns after being missing for two years, she remembers everything, including Lauren. How will Vaughn react to the gift, Sydney brings back with her?

Pairing- Sydney/Vaughn.

A/N. This is my first fanfic. Criticism is welcome.

_CIA. JFT HEADQUARTERS (Front desk)_

A woman with blonde hair approaches the front desk, holding a small child, who is becoming irritated.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"I need to speak to Director Kendall". The woman replies.

"I'm sorry; Director Kendall is in a meeting. May I take a message?"

"Tell him Julia Thorne is here to see him urgently."

Eric Weiss is yelling at the vending machine, when he hears a baby crying, he turns his head in the direction of the noise, seeing a woman holding a squealing child. She suddenly turned her head and he froze looking at a woman he thought was dead for the past two years. Sydney Bristow.

Weiss follows Sydney into the interrogation room, the door slamming behind him. Sydney turns her head and is surprised at who entered the room.

The pair just stare at one another for what felt like an eternity, but was only a few minutes, when Weiss breaks the silence.

"Sydney…"

"Eric".

"We thought you were dead." Said Weiss

"Nice to see you too Eric" Said Sydney

Weiss was about to say something when they see Kendall walk in the door. Kendall stares at Sydney for a moment and then looked at the child that was now comfortably sleeping in her mother's arms.

"What is going on?" says Kendall.

"I couldn't do it anymore Kendall; I tried to do it for as long as I could…"

"Agent Bristow, we have talked about this, you knew the dangers of coming back here…" started Kendall.

"Well I am sorry, but you have no idea what it is like to have been captured and forced to pretend to be someone your not. While also trying to keep my daughter safe from the Covenant …

"I understand, Sydney. But you can't just leave; they will come after you and your daughter."

"What is he talking about, Syd?" said Weiss.

Kendall turns towards Weiss and says "What are you doing here, Agent Weiss?"

Sydney looks at Weiss and says "I want him to be here, I want him to know the reasons that everyone thinks that I have been dead these past two years.

"Sydney, this is highly classified information that Agent Weiss is not privy to. We will have an extensive debrief in one hour to discuss our course of action, until that time you will be escorted to medical services for a check up. Agent Weiss, you are to say nothing about Agent Bristow's reappearance. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir" answers Weiss.

_Vaughn's POV_

I was sitting at my desk writing my latest mission report, when I saw Weiss walking toward me, looking very, what could only be described as shock and confusion.

"Hey man, what's up?" I said.

Weiss doesn't say anything; he just sits down with his head toward the ground.

"Weiss …?" I said.

"Sydney…"

I look at him, dazed for a second.

"What about her?"

"I can't say" says Weiss.

"Weiss, what are you talking about, what about Sydney?"

"She's here" says Weiss

I look at him thinking he must have hit his head.

"What…"

"She's here and she is very much alive"

My head started to spin, how could she be alive? I buried her.

"Weiss… Sydney is dead"

"No she is not"

At that moment Jack Bristow enters the Rotunda and hears his daughter's name. He walks over to where Weiss and I are sitting and demands to know what they are talking about.

"Mr Bristow…" says Weiss

"Why are you talking about my daughter?"

Weiss looks at me, and then back at Jack.

"Sydney's alive…"

"Yes I know that" says Jack

"What…? I said. "You've known all this time?"

Jack turns in my direction and gives me a death glare.

"Where is she? Demanded Jack.

"She is in Medical Serv…"

That was the last thing that I heard as I ran towards the elevator.

"Agent Vaughn" yells Jack, as I walk away; my head is spinning, images, of Sydney, of our brief time together, questions pushing their way to the front of my mind. Where has she been all this time? Why hasn't she contacted me?

I arrived at Medical Services as soon as I could and began looking through all the rooms. When I heard Sydney. She was talking to someone. I ran towards her voice and opened the door.

_Sydney's POV _

I turned around at the sound of the door opening, the man that haunted my dreams ever since I was taken, was standing there, shock written all over his features, his eyes locking with mine.

"Please excuse me?" said Doctor Nicholas

I didn't hear a word he said I was captivated by the man standing right in front of me, I could feel the tears begin filling my eyes and I looked into his and seen the look of disbelief, love and anger.

"Vaughn…?"

"Syd… I … I don't understand?"

There was silence while I tried to think of what I was going to say to him, when suddenly the door opened again, still our eyes were locked on one another, when Michelle ran towards me and grabbed my leg and screamed "mamma up". I watched the confusion in Vaughn's eyes. I picked her up and looked back at Vaughn.

"Syd…What…?" Said Vaughn.

I hope you liked it. Please R/R.

Taa


	2. Chapter 2

The Past Revealed

Sydney's POV

There was silence while I tried to think of what I was going to say to him, when suddenly the door opened again, still our eyes were locked on one another, when Michelle ran towards me and grabbed my leg and screamed "mamma up". I watched the confusion in Vaughn's eyes. I picked her up and looked back at Vaughn.

"Syd…What…?" Said Vaughn.

I tried to think of how I was going to explain everything. I mean so much had happened in the last two years. I wanted to hug him, but the look on his face told me that all he wanted was answers, answers that I don't know how he will handle.

"Syd? What's going on? Where have you been all this time? What is this?" Said Vaughn while looking at Michelle.

I was about to tell him everything when Kendall came in the room and said "Debrief now all of you". Vaughn's eyes were still staring at Michelle then slowly looked at me.

"Agents Bristow and Vaughn, did you not hear me?" said Kendall seeming annoyed

I looked at Kendall and said "yeah I heard you" then I walked out of the room carrying Michelle.

"You can take the child to the CIA daycare…" said Kendall.

"No, she is staying with me."

Vaughn and Weiss both walking quickly behind me and Kendall gave Weiss a death stare for telling Vaughn.

Debrief Room

Kendall stood at the front of the room waiting for everyone to take their seats there were gasps of surprise as they saw Sydney and confusion as they saw her holding a sleeping child.

_Sydney POV _

I stole a quick glance at Vaughn as he sat next to me then to the opening door, I smile with tears in my eyes as I see who's entering, and I turn to Vaughn. "Vaughn would you mind?" I asked gesturing to the little girl sleeping in my arms

"No, of course not." He said as he stood and I passed Michelle to him, sharing a quick smile and I ran straight into my dad's arms.

"Sweetheart… I've missed you" said Jack

"I've missed you, too dad."

"Jack, Sydney, there will be time for a teary reunion later. Let's get started.

I take my seat next to Vaughn.

"Syd…?" Vaughn said, whilst looking down at Michelle.

"Agent Bristow, let's begin" said Kendall getting impatient.

"As you are all now aware, Agent Sydney Bristow is alive and well, she was captured and held by the Covenant and for about a year has been working as a double agent under me."

"Wait…?" started Vaughn "You've known she was alive all this time and you didn't tell me?" his voice raising considerably, looking down at Michelle afraid he had woken her.

"Agent Vaughn, this is neither the time nor the place to be getting angry. Sydney detail what happen for us."

"I came home from the operation in Mexico City to discover Francie was the double, after listening to a message from Will. I went to me room to retrieve my gun, but the Francie double followed me, realizing that I knew and shot at me." I take a deep breath looking down at the table, I then looked at Vaughn and held his gaze. "We fought, I shot her… three times and I passed out, I mean dead to the world. When I woke up, it was days later I was in a van, strapped to a gurney. There was a man there he told me the body in my apartment was Francie's and they injected pulp from my teeth into the corpse. He injected me with a neurotoxin, I couldn't move all I could do was watch we were at beach…" I stopped for a moment and turned to Vaughn, by the look in his eyes, I could tell he knew. "I saw my father, Weiss, Marshall, Kendall" I took a breath "and Vaughn…"

"I saw that van it was parked right next to my car". Said Vaughn

I nodded, tears filled my eyes as I relived that moment. Vaughn grabbed my hand and held it tight.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked a very confused Weiss

"Sydney was a Santa Barbara" said Vaughn.

"You were at your own funeral?" asked Jack

"Yes" I said, still looking at Vaughn. "He told me, 'the sooner you accept that you are no longer, who you used to be, the easier this will be. Sydney Bristow is gone.'"

"He began brainwashing me, putting me to sleep with a needle in one arm and shocking me awake with a needle in the other. When I refused to cooperate, he withheld food…for weeks at a time. After a while, I decided to play along and become Julia Thorne, a contract killer. I started getting nauseous, so they had a doctor look at me. 'Julia, you're pregnant.' He told me, I was pregnant. As you can imagine, I was shocked." I looked towards Vaughn, who was asking me a silent question, asking me if the child was he's. I couldn't answer that with everyone in the room, so I turned my head toward Kendall and continued. "They actually looked after me, a couple months later, I gave birth to a little girl. I said looking down at the sleeping child in Vaughn's arms. A couple weeks later, I was out in the field, where I managed to contact Kendall, and we met in Tuscany. That's when I decided the only way to keep my daughter safe was for the Covenant to still believe I was working for them, so I became a double agent, once again. I handed over Intel to the CIA, while trying to dismantle them. After awhile, it started to get too much, handling the Covenant, while feeding the CIA information and looking after my daughter. And yesterday, I decided, enough was enough and I came back to Los Angeles."

I was broken out of my memories by the sound of Michelle's crying. Vaughn gently passed her to me, while keeping his gaze on her beautiful green eyes.

"That's all for today. Sydney go settle your daughter down." Said Kendall in his usual tone.

We all got up and left the briefing room, everyone whispering silently to each other as Vaughn followed me, as I walked to where my dad was on the other side of the JTF.

"Dad."

"Sydney…May I?" Jack asked looking at Michelle.

"Of course." I said as I saw Vaughn walking toward his desk. "Dad, I need to go speak with Vaughn. Do you mind watching her for a few minutes?"

"Alright." He said looking at his granddaughter.

I walked over to Vaughn and said "Vaughn…?" he just turned around and hugged me and I just hugged him, we hugged for several minutes I didn't want to let go because I loved him so much finally

When we finally pulled apart, tears were in both our eyes.

"Sydney, I've missed you so much…Vaughn started. As he wiped a tear from my eye, and I smiled up to him.

"I know. I missed you, too."

"Vaughn…we need to talk.

"Yes, we do." He started.

"Vaughn, I know you have a lot of questions…" I said

"Yeah, of course I have questions. "Is she…" He started as he looked over to where Jack was sitting with the child.

I looked at him, nearly falling apart. "Yes…She is."

He inhaled sharply and I saw the emotions flash across his face. "We have a child?" he asked in a giddy voice.

I smiled. "Yeah, we do." Before I could say more, my father walked up to us with a crying Michelle in his arms.

"Sydney, I think she wants her mamma." Said Jack

"No…" I started. "She wants her father." I said as I took Michelle from my dad and gave her to Vaughn.

"Hello, there. I'm your daddy." He said as Michelle giggled at him, and he held her even closer, unaware of anything going on around them. A picture on Vaughn's desk caught my eye. "Dad, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"This way." He said walking in the direction of the flirting corner. "What is it Sydney?"

"Dad, the photo on Vaughn's desk…who is it?

"It's Lauren…" he tried to explain.

"I know her…Why does Vaughn have her picture on his desk?" I asked confused.

"Sydney…Lauren, is Vaughn's fiancée…" he started

"What…" This cant be right. Vaughn's not engaged, he loves me. He wouldn't be getting married to another woman.

"Sydney, I understand this must be hard for you, with Vaughn moving on…" He started

"Dad, Lauren cant be Vaughn's fiancé… she works for the Covenant."


	3. Chapter 3

The truth comes out.

"Sydney, are you sure?" my dad asked.

"Yes. Dad, I'm sure…wait a minute, Laurens new assignment was to seduce a CIA agent. Dad, she's using Vaughn for information…" I said.

"We need to inform Kendall and figure out a way to handle this. You are not to tell Vaughn about this…"

"Dad, he needs to know…" I started.

Sydney." Dad warned. "We need to handle this quickly and quietly. Vaughn cannot know." He said. A tone which I know to be don't argue with me.

"Fine…" I said. The anger rising in me. I turned and walked out the door and over to Vaughn and Michelle.

"Hey" Says Vaughn.

"Hey." I reply. Vaughn looks at me and I feel like he can see right through my soul.

"What's wrong?" he asks

"Nothings wrong." I say with a smile, but I know he doesn't believe me.

"Syd, you're lying to me." And so are you, I'm thinking. You're engaged, yet you haven't told me. "It's nothing that I can't handle. Can you look after her for a minute? I need to go and speak to Kendall." I say.

"Yeah, OK." He says. He can tell something's really wrong.

"I'll see you in a few minutes." I say. Vaughn smiles and looks down at Michelle, as I walk over to my father and Kendall.

"Sydney, Kendall knows everything. We believe that Vaughn should continue his relationship with M's Reed and find out what Intel was compromised." Said Jack.

"So, are we going to tell him?" I asked

"No, were not. We need you to plant a bug on him and even on Michelle, as he is her father, he will take her home with him, I'm sure…Kendall started.

"No, absolutely not. I will not use my daughter as a pawn in your twisted plans to get your damn Intel. I am going to tell him the truth." I said, my anger almost boiling over.

"Sydney, you will do no such thing. Anyhow, what if Vaughn doesn't believe you?" my dad asked

"He will believe me, he knows I would never lied to him about something like this…he trusts me. I am going to tell him and he can find out what was compromised." I said as I walked away.

"Your daughter is so stubborn." Said Kendall.

"As I told Irina, 'where she gets that is anyone's guess." With that Jack left as well.

Weiss looks on shocked, he stops Sydney before she can reach Vaughn. "Syd, we need to talk." He said as he guided me to a private corner.

"You were listening." I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, Lauren's Covenant…" he started.

"How long have they been together?" I asked needing to know how long it took for Vaughn to move on.

"Four months." He said.

"Four months." I repeat, unable to hide my shock.

"They got engages last week, Lauren actually asked him. She had been leaving hints about marriage for weeks now. Now I understand why. She was ordered to." He said.

"I have to tell him, but I don't know how." I said, but before Weiss could respond an agent walked u to us. "Agent Bristow, Weiss. Director Kendall has requested both of you."

"Thank you." I said as Weiss and I walked into Kendall's office and I saw my dad, Kendall and Vaughn holding Michelle. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Well, Agent Bristow, since you were dead set on telling Agent Vaughn, I thought it best you did so here." Said Kendall. Weiss and I sat down. "Agent Bristow, when you're ready." He said

I turned my head to Vaughn. "how do I say this…? Vaughn was looking at me, confused as to what was going on. "Vaughn, your fiancé…" I started. I stopped and looked at him. He looked shocked that I knew.

"How…how do you…?" he tried to say.

"I told her." My dad stated, but before Vaughn could respond "Vaughn…" I started. "Lauren is Covenant." I said.

"What?" he practically yells and Michelle's eyes widen at his sudden outburst, but calms down once Vaughn looks at her and gives her a smile and a kiss on the forehead. "Sorry, Princess." He then looks at me. "Sydney…what are you talking about?" he asked very confused.

"When I was working for the Covenant, I met her. Only briefly, as she was coming to the US for her next assignment…You." I said with tears streaming down my face as I watch the disbelief, hurt and anger cross his features. "Vaughn… I am so sorry."

Thanks everyone for the reviews. I'm glad you like this story so much.


	4. Chapter 4

"Agent Vaughn, you understand that this information does not leave this room?" stated Kendall.

Vaughn looks at Kendall with a look of disgust and says "Yes, DIRECTOR KENDALL, I understand."

Vaughn looks at Sydney and she can see the disbelief, hurt and anger in his eyes. He looks down at Michelle then at Sydney hoping she would understand his silent question. Sydney stands and walks over to Vaughn and takes Michelle out of his arms

"Agent Vaughn, Ms Reed cannot detect any change in your relationship. We need to know what Intel has been compromised and…" started Jack.

"Excuse me, are you telling me I have to pretend that nothing has changed, that I didn't learn that Lauren is a psychotic double agent, that in some way played a part in kidnapping Sydney and destroying two years of our lives, which led to my not knowing the existence of my daughter…"

Vaughn stands up "I am sorry, Director Kendall but I will not take part in this and be used once again for the gaining of intelligence".

Vaughn turns around and storms out of the room, with Sydney looking on. "Sydn…?" Jack began but was cut off as Sydney stood up and held up her hand and said "DON'T" and walks out, chasing Vaughn.

While rushed toward the elevator she runs straight into Marshall, Syd looks at him with a half forced smile and says, "Hey Marshall, could you please hold my daughter I have to see Vaughn."

"Yeah Uh… Syd I thought you were dead…" before he could finish his rambling Sydney handed Michelle to him and ran down the corridor.

Sydney finally reached the roof, knowing she would find him there. Vaughn stood near the railing looking down. She walks over to him and stands beside him not speaking, they stand in silence for what seems like hours until Vaughn finally says "I can't do this" Sydney turns and faces Vaughn and says "Of course you can, you can do anything you put your mind to" Vaughn looks at her and says "I don't want to be with her, I want to be with you."

"Vaughn…"

"Syd… how can I pretend to want to be with her after what I just learnt? All of my dreams have come true now that I know you are alive and we have a daughter together, Syd… I'm not going to lose you twice." said Vaughn as he gently caressed her cheek.

"Vaughn…" she was cut off as he slowly moved closer to her until their lips were inches apart, he looks into her eyes silently seeking permission to kiss her. Vaughn gives her a soft kiss which quickly escalates into a more passionate one. After a few minutes Sydney pulls back and says "I can't do this with you, you're getting married." Sydney turns to walk away when Vaughn grabs her arm and spins her around to face him "Syd…" but she turns around again and walks back inside.

Vaughn stays out on the roof for a few minutes before finally making his way back down to the Rotunda, when he arrives back at Kendall's office he notices Marshall holding Michelle and Sydney not there.

"Agent Vaughn, Marshall has been brought up to date with the events of the past twelve hours." says Kendall

"Vaughn, hey would you like to hold your daughter? asked Marshall. Before Vaughn can respond Michelle calls out "Dada" and struggles to get free from Marshall's grasp. Everyone watched as Michelle ran across the room to where Vaughn was standing "Hey princess".

Sydney chooses that moment to enter the room and every one looked at Sydney and there was a silence as they noticed her red rimed eyes.

_Sydney's POV _

I walked from the roof unable to stop the tears from falling I rushed to the bathroom and locked the cubicle, I kept saying to myself _why did I kiss him, I shouldn't have kissed him. He moved on with his life after only two years. Does that mean he doesn't really love me?_ All these thoughts and questions ran through my head as the tears ran down my face. I finally realized that I needed to get back, so I washed my face and tried to remove all evidence that I had been crying and I slowly made my way back to Kendall's office.

When I got back to Kendall's office Vaughn had just walked in the room, Marshall was still holding Michelle and speaking to Vaughn then I see Michelle bolt out of Marshall's arms and run over into Vaughn's arms, I could see that Michelle was happy so I needed to keep her happy no matter what the cost.

I walked into the office and everyone's eyes suddenly turned towards me, I could tell that they all knew I had been crying and Vaughn was looking at me with a look of guilt and sadness. There was an awkward silence for a moment until Kendall decides to finally speak.

_Narrator POV _

"Agent Vaughn, what have you decided to do about this matter?"

"How long would this have to go on for? asks Vaughn.

"Well that would depend on how much Intel has been compromised." replies Kendall

"Do you live with Ms Reed, Agent Vaughn?" asks Jack

"No, I do not." replies Vaughn

"This operation needs to be handled with the utter most care, it will require you to continue with your relationship as normal, plant a tracking and listening device on Ms Reed which Marshall will provide, you will be unable to be intimately involved with my daught…"

"Jack, I got it." Vaughn interrupts angrily

"That's it for the moment, any Intel you acquire will be directed to myself or Jack, is that understood?" says Kendall

"Yes, sir." stated Vaughn

Everyone began filing out of the office except Sydney, Vaughn and Michelle. When everyone left there was a silence that was quickly becoming awkward and tense when Sydney walks over to Vaughn, she forces a smile at Michelle and Vaughn but she can tell that he knows it's fake, so she says "I need to see Weiss, say bye to Daddy sweetheart, you can see him tomorrow."

"I'll see you later, princess." Vaughn said. Michelle looks him in the eyes and giggles and shows off an identical set of dimples, just like her mothers.

"Bye Dadda." Says Michelle as she reaches up and gives Vaughn a kiss on the cheek and then looks at Sydney. Vaughn gives Michelle back to Sydney and he watches them leave.

_Vaughn POV_

I eventually stops feeling sorry for myself and leave to find Marshall, I find Marshall in his office.

"Hey, Marshall."

"Hey Vaughn, I'm really sorry about your girlfriend… I … uhh… mean your fiancé, but Syd… she's back that is so cool."

"Marshall!"

"Well I have something really exciting for you… this here looks like a normal diamond necklace right? Something you would give your wife… or in your case your wife to be… umm, ok but it's not… it's actually got a transmitter in it. You see this stone here?" he says pointing at it "I put a tracking chip in it, so we can see where she is going and uhh there is a voice recorder too so we can here every conversation.

"Thanks Marshall" I say as I start to leave.

"So are you and Syd going to get back together, now that you have a daughter and all? It would be so cool if Carrie and I had a child…"

"Marshall, I have got to go." I say

"Yeah sure… I'll just…" he says as he turns away.

I walk out of the room thinking that Marshall will never change.

_Weiss's POV _

I patiently wait for Sydney to walk out of Kendall's office, when she finally does I say "Hey Syd, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, thanks" says Sydney

"Hey listen, I know that you have no place to stay so you could come and stay with me if you like, I can be your shoulder to cry on or your drinking buddy?" I ask

Sydney laughs and so does Michelle although Michelle has no idea what she is laughing about.

"Thanks Eric, that would be great, I could use a drink." replies Sydney.

_Narrator POV _

Weiss helps Sydney and Michelle back to his place, while Vaughn heads over to Lauren's house to break the news of Sydney's return. When Vaughn arrives at Lauren's, he sits in his car for several minutes deciding how to handle everything, thinking how much has changed in one day with Sydney' return, having a daughter, and his fiancé being a double agent for the Covenant.

Vaughn slowly gets out of the car and proceeds to the door. He takes a deep breath before pushing the bell, after a few seconds Lauren answers.

"Michael, what a surprise I wasn't expecting you today. i thought you had hockey practice."

"There is something I need to tell you, Can I come in?"

"Of course, is everything alright?" she asks as they go inside.

Vaughn sits next to Lauren and says "Somebody came in to work today." he said

"Really, who?" she replied

"Sydney Bristow." he says

"What?" Lauren says shocked

"There's more... she has a child... it's mine."


	5. Chapter 5

Vaughn and Lauren sat there in an awkward silence until Lauren finally spoke "how am I supposed to react to this? You tell me that your ex-girlfriend is alive and you have a child together, what does that mean for us?"

"I love you and my having a child isn't going to change anything between us."

"What do you mean, nothing will change? You have a child with another woman. You know how much I want to have a child of my own, a child with you."

"We will have our own children, Lauren."

"Do you even know that the child is really yours? Have you done a DNA test?"

"There is no need to take a test, just one look at that little girl and you will know who her father is, besides Sydney would never betray me."

"I'm not sure I can deal with this, I know how much you loved Sydney. How do I know you are not going to go back to her?"

"Because I am telling you that I love you and Sydney is from my past, but you are my future."

"I need time to think about this, I will talk to you tomorrow, goodnight." Lauren says as she walks out of the room.

Vaughn then pulls something out of his pocket and puts it down on the coffee table and begins writing a note to Lauren.

_Lauren, _

_I know this must be hard for you, I will try to make it as easy as possible for you. I bought this last week and I have been trying to find the right moment to give it to you but I thought you might like to have it now. I think it will look very nice on you._

_All my love,_

_Michael._

As Vaughn finished writing the note he stood up and walked out the door. Lauren walked back down stairs to check that Vaughn had left when she noticed the box on the coffee table with a note, she picked up the note and read it, she then picked up the box and opened it revealing a gorgeous diamond necklace. While holding the necklace Lauren took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"We have a problem" said Lauren.

"And what might that be?" said the voice.

"It seems that Sydney Bristow is back in play and Vaughn knows the child is his." Says Lauren

"I will contact my superiors immediately." Replied the voice and then hangs up the phone not waiting for a reply.

After Lauren hangs up the phone she looks at the diamond necklace and throws it back on the coffee table. "Does he really think he can just but me off with presents? This is not good, I have to do something about this little problem" she says to herself.

At that moment Lauren's cell phone rings and she says "Hello"

"This is what we need you to do…"

_Vaughn POV_

When I got back in my car I began thinking about how this would be affecting Sydney, how she would be feeling about my moving on so quickly after her apparent death. I felt so bad because the love of my life is not dead and I can't be with her because I have to pretend to be in love with a woman who is using me to steal classified information. I tell myself it won't always be like this. I drive around not knowing where I am going and finally end up Weiss's.

I walk up to the door and press Weiss's doorbell. Weiss answers the door and says "Hey buddy how are you doing?" I give him a look that describes everything that I am feeling. "Well that answers my question." He says as he lets me through the door. Neither Weiss nor I realize that Lauren was standing in the bushes.

"So this is where Sydney and her precious daughter are residing?" Lauren says to herself

_Narrator POV_

Vaughn walks over to Weiss's couch and sits down with his head in his hands while Weiss goes to the fridge and grabs a beer for himself and comes and sits next to his obviously troubled friend.

"Would you like to talk about it?" asks Weiss

"Not particularly." Vaughn replied

"Ok then would you like to watch the game with me?" Weiss asks.

"Yeah, ok" Vaughn answers, lifting his head.

"Ok then." Says Weiss as he turns on the television

"Hey thanks for getting me a beer man." Says Vaughn sarcastically as he stands up to go and get a beer.

_Sydney's POV_

I stood watching her sleep as she occupied Weiss's spare room, I felt so lucky to have such a beautiful daughter. I tried not to think about Vaughn, but every time I look at Michelle all I could see was Vaughn. I watched her sleep for several minutes when I finally decided to go and get myself a drink, I closed the door slowly behind me and walked towards the kitchen as I got closer I hear the television.

As I got to the kitchen I look in the living room and see Weiss watching the television, so I decided to get a drink and go to bed. I walked into the kitchen still with my eyes towards the living room and then I suddenly bumped into someone, it was Vaughn. We stood there staring at each other for a minute while I thought of something to say, what was I going to say to him? I mean he moved on with his life and is now engaged after only two years of me being missing. All I could say was "Hi"

"Hi" replies Vaughn

"I am just getting a drink and then I am going to bed, so I will be out of your way." I said as I walked past him and got a drink from the fridge and then began walking back to the bedroom.

"Syd…?" Vaughn says quickly

I turned around and looked at him waiting for him to say something but he doesn't so I look towards Weiss and say goodnight, I then look back at Vaughn and say goodnight and walk to the bedroom.

_Vaughn's POV _

I watched her leave the kitchen, she looked so sad even though she tried to hide it from me; I thought to myself I can't just let her go. I then started walking to the bedroom door where I guessed Sydney was as well as my daughter. I reached the door and took a deep breath before I turned the handle, as I opened the door I noticed Sydney's figure standing in the dark next to the window. I walked over and noticed that she was crying, I went and stood next to her in silence as I thought of how to explain everything.

"Syd…?" I started

She still stands there and doesn't move or speak; I can see the tears falling down her cheeks. I put my hand on her smooth face and wipe away the tear; I finally get the courage up to say the words that I know I need to say.

"Syd… I'm… I'm so sorry"

She finally turns around and looks at me with those sad eyes; all I want to do is hold her in my arms, but I realize that is not the best move.

"I am sorry for everything you have been through and what I am putting you through now." I say

She doesn't speak a word but puts her head down towards the ground and begins crying again, I let go of all rational thought and I take a step closer to her and hold her in my arms. We stay like this for a minute until she slightly pulls away, her head still facing towards the ground. I picked her head up and looked into her eyes and kiss her on the forehead.

"When all this is over I am going to do everything I can to make you happy." I said

I leaned towards her again and gave her another kiss on the forehead and then I found my lips moving their way towards hers until our lips finally connected in a slow but soul searing kiss.

"Come outside and talk with me on the patio?" I asked

"Ok." She agreed

I walk towards the door and watched as Sydney closes the window and kisses Michelle on the forehead then follows me out of the room. We sit down on the patio and another awkward silence occurs.

"I want you to understand that I never stopped loving you, if I thought there was a chance that you were alive I would have looked for you until I found you."

"Why did you move on so quickly?'' she asked bluntly.

I take a deep breath and try and think of a way to tell her that I moved on because I needed something to live for.

"I needed to find a way to live again, when you died… apart of me died with you. I started dating Lauren because she was nothing like you, because every where I went I was reminded of you and I couldn't handle that… the thought that I was never going to see you again."

"Did you love her before you found out the truth?"

"Not the way I loved you… love you."

_Narrator POV _

Sydney looked up at him, she opened her mouth to speak and suddenly they heard a loud bang and scream coming from inside. They raced inside and ran into Weiss in the hallway looking just as worried.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Weiss

Sydney ran past Weiss and straight into Michelle's room and suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks, shocked by the sight in front of her.


	6. Chapter 6

Sydney ran past Weiss and straight into Michelle's room and suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks, shocked by the sight in front of her.

_Vaughn's POV_

As we ran into the room, the first thing we saw was blankets thrown crumpled into a heap, toys everywhere, the dressing table on the floor, but Michelle was no where to be seen. As I watch in a state of shock, Sydney walks over to the mess on the floor and picks up a teddy and sinks to the ground and bursts into tears.

I walk to Sydney and held her tighter than I have ever held her, which just made her cry harder.

I cant believe this, I only found out I had a daughter this morning, our daughter and now she's gone. I cant lose her now, having Michelle and Sydney in my life has made me happier than I've ever been before. I don't even notice Weiss's movements in the room, looking for anything suspicious.

"Vaughn…" Weiss says, as he points at what looks like a syringe that still containing some traces of liquid. "I'll go and call Op's." he says.

I look up at him and he gives me a sympathetic smile and says "we'll find her."

"Yeah…" I say, as I look down to Sydney and give her a kiss on the head. "we'll find her, Sydney. If it's the last thing I do, and I'll kill the bastards that took her from us." We sit there for what seems like hours but is merely a few minutes, when Weiss re-enters the room telling us that their on their way. I simply nod and focused back on Sydney, only to be interrupted a few minutes later by a pissed off looking Jack Bristow storming into the apartment.

"Sydney, what's going on?" he says.

She slowly pulls away from my embrace and runs toward her father, who was standing at the door.

"Dad…They took her…They took my baby." She cried.

"It's alright, Sydney, we'll find them and bring her back home."

"Uh…Mike, the team's here, they need to search the room and Kendall wants to see all of us, and you know how Kendall doesn't take no for an answer." Weiss said.

"Yeah, we do." I say

Before I knew what was happening we were entering the garage at the JTF, we rush up to

Kendall's office but before any of us could say a word Kendall started his little rant.

"I warned you, Agent Bristow, I told you this would happen if you came back to Los Angeles." Kendall yelled as he walked around his desk and stood next to Sydney.

Sydney looked up at Kendall and slapped him right across the cheek "Don't you dare say that to me, you will not speak to me like this is my fault. The Covenant has my daughter" there was a silence for a minute until Sydney finally spoke again.

"I quit" she said as she walked out of the room. Everyone watched as she walked off. I was ready to run out of the room after her when Jack grabbed me by the arm and said "give her a moment" there was another silence when Kendall said "if she wants to quit, so be it, but she will be unable to help in the search for her daughter".

Everyone looked at Kendall, he then walked over to the door and turned around and said "I mean it". With that he walked out of the office leaving Jack, Weiss and myself in the room looking at each other.

Sydney's POV

"I can't believe that he is blaming me for this, she is my daughter I would never do anything to put her in danger, maybe I shouldn't have come back" I kept saying to myself. I sat in the bathroom inside a toilet cubicle and cried, I don't know how long I was there but I knew I had to go and find my daughter, so I walked out of the bathroom and down the corridor back to the Rotunda. As I arrived back I saw my dad and Weiss standing next to Vaughn at his desk. I suddenly realized that so much has happened to him today.

Dad saw me standing there watching them and signaled for me to join them. I walked over and Vaughn looked up at me, and I could see in his eyes that he was devastated that Michelle was gone and that he is determined to get her back.

Vaughn's POV

I sat on the chair feeling a wreck, I saw Sydney coming towards us so I tried my best to compose my feelings, the last thing Sydney needs is for me to be weak and useless, she needs me to be strong for Michelle and that is what I am going to do.

"Sydney, I know this is not the time for more bad news but Kendall informed us after you left the room, that if you quit the CIA, you will be unable to help in the search for Michelle." Jack says softly.

"What? There is no way that I am not helping to search for my daughter." Sydney yelled and everyone in the Rotunda turned around to see what was happening.

"I'm sorry Sydney, but there is nothing I can do about that because he is the Director, if you want to help look for Michelle than you must not quit the CIA". Jack replied softly and with a touch of sadness in his voice.

Sydney stood there thinking for a moment and she finally looked like she had turned into agent mode. "Ok do we have any leads?"

"No Sydney, nothing yet" said Jack turning himself into agent mode once again. At that moment Marshall runs up to us and says "We may have a lead".

Marshall's POV

I sat in my office going through all information regarding Sydney trying to figure out who would want to take a small child; the thought sickened me to my stomach. If some one tried to take my mini Mitch… On one of my other computers in my office, which had airport surveillance on it, I saw a woman get out of a car near and airplane and take a little girl (whose head was covered with a blanket) out of the back seat and board the plane. Then I thought to my self I know this woman then it clicked to me and I said "Oh my god" out loud and ran out of my office.

I saw Mr. Bristow standing over with Vaughn, Weiss and Sydney, so I ran over there and said "We may have a lead".

"What is it Marshall?" Sydney asked anxiously.

"I was looking through all the information that I had about you and your daughter, like I do because I want to help find your daughter. It makes me sick to my stomach that someone would want to take a small chil…" I started to say as Mr. Bristow cut me off.

"What is the lead Marshall?" he demanded.

"Oh yeah, well ok… I looked over at the computer which was displaying airport surveillance and I saw a woman get out of a car and get a child out of the back seat. I didn't see the child's face because she was covered in a blanket, but I saw the woman." I said again as I looked at the photo on Vaughn's desk.

"That is the woman in the footage". I said

Everyone's eyes followed mine and looked at the photo. Sydney said "Lauren has my daughter? That stupid b. I swear I'll kill her!"


End file.
